Angel From Hell
by Gigicerisier
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a successful beautifu young doctor has decided to go to a nightclub with her childhood friend, Ino to forget her recent depression which is caused by the relationship with Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood sweetheart... Ino pursuaded her to have
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto sadly. If I do, I'll immediately let Sasori have and keep Sakura whether she likes or not then make them have a threesome with Hayate or Deidara.

Rate-R which contains sexual as well as violent materials...

Warning-This fic is totally AU. Itachi and Sasuke are not related in the fic. Bastardizing Sasuke big time.(No, I don't hate Sasuke, it's just for the sake of the story, honestly.)

This AU fiction was spawn from my boredom and my recent disappointment in and which seems turned into yaoi and other bunches of weird cross-over fics and self-inserting or even worse Sakura-bashing fic.

I know that I'm not good at writing fics unlike others but my desparation for love of Sasori/Sakura took a toll on me.  
I solely write this fic for other Sasori/Sakura lovers who are upset that they can't find any Sasori/Sakura fics even though they are so smexy together.

So, don't read if you don't like this coupling. As you can see, this is AU fic, so all characters are pretty OOC. So, please don't waste your time to accuse me that they are too OOC. 

Oh, as usual, I didn't beta-read...Well, my desparation has won so please bear with me.  
Once I feel calm enough, then I'll beta-read it..

When talking about Sasori/Sakura fics, quantity is much more important than quality cos they are so smexy together!!

Sakura Haruno, a successful beautifu young doctor has decided to go to a nightclub with her childhood friend, Ino to forget her recent depression which is caused by the relationship with Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood sweetheart... Ino pursuaded her to have onenight stand with some eye candy to cheer her up and Sakura soon meets an adnis called Sasori there and sleeps with him for just a fun...

but what if this boy is more than meet the eyes?

Characters

Sakura Haruno-A young beautiful doctor who works in Saint Peter's Hospital, 22 years old.

Ino Yamanaka-Sakura's childhood friend who works in a successful fasion media industry and always drags her to have some fun. 22 years old.

Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura's childhood sweetheart. A young successful doctor who loves flirting with girls. He also works in Saint Peter's hospital 22 years old.

Sasori- A public school student who is studying Art at St. Alexander Boy's school. 15 years old.

Deidara- Sasori's best friend in the school who is also studying Art. He's also a vocalist of very renowned band called System of Dawn. 15 years old.

Kiba Inuzuka- Ino's collegue who fancies Sakura. 22 years old.

Naruto Uzumaki- A cameraman who works at same company where Ino works. 22 years old.

Chiyo- A very old female patient of Sakura who has known her for a few years.

Chapter1 Girls Should Have Some Fun

" Come on Sakura, It'll be very fun! Just forget about Sasuke for a while he hasn't ever done anything good to you!!

I'll introduce you to all my collegues who are very good looking and successful rather than your stupid puppy love!! "

At a well-known trendy club called Depeche Mode, a young blond bubblish woman held the shoulder of other woman with pale pink hair who was rather quietly sipping her cider.

" but..I'm totally tired Ino. I've had a really long day.. "

" Sakura, please! it's just for tonight! Let's go out to have some fun and I promise to give you real pleasure!! "

Sakura wanted to go home and immediately sleep but finally gave in as her bestfriend was very perisitant.

" Okay, Ino. I'll go with you but don't drag me to a dance floor like last time as I'm really knackered. "

She glares at her blond attractive friend.

" I won't. "

Ino grinned, showing her perfect white teeth. She grubbed her best friend's arm then dragged her towards Lady's room.

" Hey,hey! What do you think you are doing? "

" Sakura... look at yourself!! We can't go any nightclub when you wear only a boring pale blue suit with no make-ups on.  
I have to make you gorgeous. You're actually very good-looking girl to even work as a model... It's such a shame that you are so reluctant to show your beauty. You know, Naruto is begging me almost everyday to let him take some photographe of yours for his next Paco Lavine campaign. "

Ino pointed at one of her peperbags which were printed a logo of some famous French designer shop.

Sighing, Sakura let her friend to take her to the bathroom.

" Ino... Those are too revealing for my taste.. This skirt is too short to wear... then this pumps.. Why do they have to be so high? "

Smiling, Ino handed those clothes to Sakura and pushed her towards one of toilet boothes.

" Why don't you just shut up once and do what I told you so?? "

Literally Sakura was trapped between the door and the toilet seat as Ino pushed the door not to let her out from the booth.

Finding there was no chance to get out, she reluctantly started wearing the clothes Ino handed to her.

" I can't belive I have to wear this... "

Muttering in the toilet booth, she picked up a very short black leather skirt with a bright red satin short slleeve shirt whose front was cut out deeply. The pumps had some silver chain straps with crystal stones...

Taking off the pair of pantyhorses as well as the pale blue knee length skirt she was wearing previoiusly, she put the silky black pantyhorse on her. then slipped her feet in the pumps. Next, she wore the black lether skirt and slipped off her upper garments then wore the red satin shirt.

" I'm done.. so can you let me out of here now?? "

Ino opened the door, then immediately esclaimed in excitement.

" YOu look absolutely gorgeous! I insist you to wear this kind of clothes more often, you look very attractive now. "

" Thanks a lot, but actually, my job doesn't require any appearance.. "

Sakura looked at her with a deep sigh.

"How sad you have turned into a rather boring girl after becoming Sasuke's girlfriend.. You used to wear short skirts like this when we were still in the college and go to dance with me every freaking Friday.. Remember? Now, I have to do some nice make-up on you, then we'll got to Pleasure Dome!! "

" Eh? Pleasure Dome? What kind of seedy name is that...

" Don't say any more word and just sit here... Sakura..."

Ino litterary dragged her to sit down on one of plushy stools in a small luxury compartment next to the toilet area.

Sakura quietly seated on the stool while glaring through a large decorative mirror which was in front of her but soon amazed how Ino managed to make her beautiful and attractive in such a short time.

" I have to say I'm a very lucky girl to have a best friend like you who can make any girl look gorgeous. Ino.. "

" So, it's only now finally appreciated with me after those years..?? "

" Don't be stupid. I'm always enjoying your company as you are such a wonderful and loyal friend. "

" Good!. Tell that to my idiotic boyfriend next time you met him will you? "

Sakura smirked, knowing how much her gorgeous best friend was smitten with her rather a sober, financial analyst called Shikamaru Nara.

Ino smiled at her while brushing through Sakura's very soft pale pink hair like a professional. She pulled some hair accessories out from her one of small make-up bags then clipped up her rose pink hair with them.

Once her hair was done, Ino started making up her face wth a deep-purple eye-liner and adding some metalic blue to give a touch. She picked one of her lipstkcks the applied on Sakura's soft pale pink lips. the colour was deep wine red which her pale face made more striking.

" Stop knitting your brows! It might spoilt the make-up I have just done for you. Okay. Let's go! Girls should have some fun! Pleasure Dome is very good place to have pure fun you know! "

Grinning at her, Ino grubbed her hand and pushed the door to start their adventure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 Les Enfants Terribles

" Oi, Sasori, Sasori! Wait me up!! "

In the front gate of a well-known public boy's school called

St. Alexander College, a teenager with blond hair shouted loudly and ran towards a another boy with very bright red hair who just quickly had walked past him.

The red haired boy stopped and turned back to look at his friend in cool manner.

" ... What do you want, Deidara? "

" Me, Itachi, Kisame are going to Pleasure Dome to have some fun tonight. "

" Right, Whatever. I hope you'll have a great time with them as I'm doing to finish my art-project at home. "

" No way, you will come with us. "

" ... No, thanks. I'm not interested. Unlike you, I'm very busy tonight, Deidara.. I want to finish the art-project as well as some programming. "

" Oh, come on Sasori, It's Friday, man! Let's have some booze with us yeah? Or I'll scatter the copies of the photo you always secretly keep in your wallet from every windows of this school.. "

As he heard this, Sasori growled, snapping his fingers.

" You would better not.. Deidara... "

" So, You will come with us, yeah. Meet me there at 10.00 ? "

Looking at his friend who was shorter than himself, Deidara smirked

" .. Very well. See you at 10:00. "

Sasori ignored the smirk, started walking back to go home while cursing his childhood friend who always made himself involved with worthless things.

Deidara shook his head, looking at Sasori's retiring back while contemplating how antisocial his best mate was but grinned widely, thinking about his tonight biggest plan.

Unlike Sasori, he had already experienced some sex with girls as he was popular as a charismatic vocalist in a band called System of Dawn as well as his band members such as Itachi, Gaara who rivaled his handsome appearance not mentioning his charisma.

It was damn easy to screw some girls for them as girls of his generation were tarts then dumb like hell, well most of all.

Despite his flawless beautiful angelic appearance, Sasori didn't seem any interest in any girl apart from the person of a black and white photograph on his wallet, who didn't seem having any desire to take his virginity for his sake.

' What a waste.. He could have any gorgeous girl if he wants... '

Deidara sighed deeply and went back inside the school to smoke some pot with his band mates.

As he approached to the room, hearing the voice inside and opened the door while smirking.

" Yo, guys, what's up? "

All boys in the room lazily looked at him.

" Nothing much. "

" Heh, Listen, guys. I've got something to entertain all of yours tonight."

Smirking Deidara gathered his band memebers to tell something.

" Eh? "

" I'm going to bring Sasori tonight with us. "

" You mean, that oh-so perfect everything genius boy?? "

A boy with reddish brown hair shifted his eyes on him with some sarcasm.

" Yeah, I'm going to make him lose his virginity tonight. Just wait for ages to get his ideal chick who doesn't seem existing is not healthy at all... He's the best mate of me who is the most notorious girls eater in this school. "

A tall boy with tied black hair smirked.

" You're not only infamous in this school but also any tabloids Deidara.. "

" You can say that too, Itachi, Yeah. "

Deidara grinned at him.

" So, what's your plan exactly. "

Kisame, a tall stocky boy with blue hair looked at him with curioius eyes,

" First of all, we pick some tarty but good-looking chick in the club then we put some aphrodisiac in Sasori's drink to make him horny totally then lock up the girl and him in a compartment..."

" Hm.. but Do you really think he'll be tricked so easily? "

Gaara looked at him with his intense green eyes.

" You know how much I can be devious when tricking Sasori don't you? "

All except Deidara nodded in agreement while reminiscing his antics of these past years.

It would be definitely funny plan for them as Sasori was renowned as a not only a top level student but also his decent, good manner and called Teacher's pet among students in the college.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura shivered as a chilly wind blew her hair roughly while they were heading to the place where Ino parked her Volvo.

"This clothes is not good at all for this freaking cold night, Ino... "

"Stop moaning! I left my car just a few blocks away from here... "

Once Ino spotted her gorgeous red car, pushed the button of an electric key to open the door.

Sakura quickly got in the car as her clothes was too short for the cold air.

She felt as if she was sitting in a ice box as the temperature went down nearly -10 degree.

She rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm. but for her relief, in a minute later, a warm wind from the front of the seat started caressing her face gently.

Ino started the car to head to Pleasure Dome.

As the car approached to an unusual shaped building, she stopped the car to phone some friend with her newest model of Nokia phone.

" Hey, Naruto. Are you already there? Yeah, me and Sakura are about the entrance. Is kiba there too? Wicked! Okay, meet us at the entrance, See you there! "

Ino hung up the phone and noticed Sakura was staring at her in some irritate fashion.

" Don't stare at me like that. We need some smexy men to have a nice time with and I'm pretty sure that Naruto and Kiba will entertain you whole night. "

' That is actually what I'm worrying about most.. If Sasuke knows what I am doing now, he'll definitely... '

Sakura quickly shook off rather unwelcoming idea from her mind and pushed the door of the car to get out.

Ino was already outside and they headed to the entrance.

" Heyyyy!! Naruto! Kiba! "

As Ino shouted loud, two attractive males who had been standing in a queue and chatting immediately looked at their direction and each of them threw an alluring smile at them.

" Hey, beautiful ladies! "

Naruto, the taller one who was dressed in perceively expensive black designer suit with purple silk tie greeted them while the other in black luxury Italian leather jacket with pale blue expensive designer jeans winked at them.

Unlike Ino who exchanged a rather intimate hug with Naruto, Sakura was about to shake the hand of other guy to greet but he instead softly held her pale soft hand then pecked it on.

" How delightful to meet you again, Sakura-san. "

" Um.. Hi. Nice to meet you again too... Kiba-san. "

Sakura blushed in embarrassment but managed to greet him back.

" Oh, I haven't ever thought you could do such a decent greeting to ladies, Kiba. I'm pretty impressed. "

Ino lightly pushed his arm with a teasing smile.

" Of course I can. I'll do whenever I want or need. Well, ladies, shall we get inside now? "

Kiba smirked at her blond companion and guided them to a VIP entrance.

Inside of the club was spacious and divided in three floors where each renowned DJ was showing off their knowledge of music..

Naruto guided them towards a glassed lift for the VIP, then pushed the button which took them to the top floor.

Through the glass, Sakura glanced at the stained glasses which decorated inside with some flashing lights them people who were dolled up themselves with pricy designer clothes. She wondered if the club was actually a church of cult religion for Fashion Victims.

As the lift stopped suddenly, Kiba smiled at Sakura, lightly taking her hand and guided her to the hallway to the VIP floor.

The top floor was a core of luxe where whole floor was covered with a soft expensive carpet and sofas which dominated entire room were all made of pure soft Italian leather...

There was two smoke glassed bars in both wings.

" I'm gonna get some drink for you and Ino. So please help yourself. "

Kiba quickly told Sakura then gone to the bar with Naruto

Ino sank herself comfortably while Sakura attentively settled herself on a plushy arm chair.

" So what do you think so far this club? Sakura hun? "

" What can I say.. this place difinitely makes me a chicken cos I haven't ever been to such a luxurious club before.. "

Ino grinned at her but suddenly cried in excitement when she saw a group of boys, seating next to their area

" Oh, My god! System of Dawn are sitting next to us! I'm their fan you know... they are so cute aren't they?! The vocalist's voice is so eccentric. I totally love it. "

" System of Dawn? "

Sakura blinked her eyes as she was surprised at her friend's overexcitement.

" You don't know them?? Sakura?? Oh, my god.. You're probably the only one in this world who doesn't know about them. I'm pretty sure.. YOu see, their song ' Remember ' has been staying top of the chart for nearly 3 months... It's pretty surprising to keep like that as their music is very heavy and aggressive...

Wait.. you used to like the kind of music.. Let see...their sound is more like your favourite band. What was it? Um.. was it something called Rage Against.. The Machine...?? "

As the word caught her attention this time, Sakura looked at her in excitement. Ino stared at her with a sigh.

" Sakura.. you shouldn't stop listening what you love for just sake of your lover... Sasuke is a total jerk, I tell you. You shouldn't let him dominate you like that!! "

Sakura quickly averted her eyes from her friend's accusing yet worried eyes.

" Don't say bad things about Sasuke-kun.. I love him.. I've been loving him since college.. He's just busy at his work. That's all... "

Ino wanted to say something, but decided not to as she didn't want make her best friend depressed more than she had already been.

" Sorry Ladies, but a bartender who served us was a noob and took time to fulfil our request... "

Kiba and Naruto came back with a tray which four glasses were on.

Naruto put the tray on the table served each drink to them.

" I heard from Ino that you loved cider so I got this for you. Sakura-san.. This cocktail is called The Sunrise. Well, it's basically a mixture of peach cider, cassis paste with a hint of mint. "

" Thank you Naruto-san. "

Sakura gave him a smile to show her gratefulness.

" My pleasure. Then Ino, like you said, I got Sex On The Beach. "

Naruto sat next to Ino while Kiba sat next to the sofa which is next to the arm chair where Sakura seated.

" Hey, Kiba, look at guys who are sitting next to us. System of Dawn are there!! "

Kiba glanced at the direction where Ino pointed.

" Oh, yeah.. "

" Hey guys!"

He shouted loud enough to make the boys over there to notice him.

" Oh, Hi kiba-san! "

One of them, a blond youngster quickly waved his hand to him for greeting.

" Oi, Guys! why don't all of you come here to introduce yourselves to us as I have brought two very beautiful goddesses tonight. "

" Whoa! we're coming coming. "

The blond boy called Deidara quickly stood up and dragged his mates to come with him.

As they approached, each of them seemed at least 6 feet except one boy who had very bright red hair.

" Hi, I'm Deidara, next to me is Itachi, Kisame, Gaara then Sasori. "

All boys who were standing next to him greeted them with some hi.

" Hey, Sasori-kun. Are you a new member? "

Kiba glanced at a boy who was standing still and giving somewhat intense gaze towards Sakura

Deidara shook his head in disapproval of his best mate's attitude and replied to him instead of Sasori who just kept staring at the object of affection of Kiba, himself

" No, Sasori is not a member. He's just my bestmate since our childhood. "

" I see, well, This lady is Ino, she's working with me at same company then the other lady is Sakura. She's her childhood friend and works as a doctor. "

" Hi, Ino-san, Sakura-san. Just call me Deidara. It's such a pleasurable honour to meet very beautiful ladies such as you two. "

He shook each girl's hand with a huge grin.

" Thanks. You're truly a lady-killer aren't you as tabloids claim, Deidara? "

Ino greeted him back with her alluring smile

" I guess I'll give the word back to you Ino-san since you're probably the person all men always fuss about... "

The blond boy smirked but noticed his best mate was still standing like a statue, glued his eyes on the other girl unlike other members who had already engaged in talking or exchanging some jokes with Naruto

" Oi! Sasori! Why don't you talk with Sakura-san instead of just standing like a dork.. "

" Eh? "

The reddish brown colour of Sasori's eyes finally moved back to his friend's grinning face.

" Sorry, Sakura-san. Ino-san. He's not a really socialized person unlike me... "

Sakura quickly threw an assuring smile at Deidara who shook his head in dissapointment.

" Don't mind it. I'm not really good at socializing either. "

" Ah, Wicked!! Then, you'll be Sasori's ideal company as he doesn't like so chatty person like myself. "

He shifted his eyes on Sasori who moved back to stare at the pale rose beauty Again.

"Oi, Deidara!!"

Deidara looked back at Kisame who called him and other band mates who were chatting with Naruto.

" Well, I'm sorry Sakura-san. but I need to make appointment with Kiba-san and Naruto-san about the next photo session for our up-coming single.. So, Sasori will be your company for a while. Take good care of this goddess, Mate... "

After grinning at Sasori, Deidara went back to where the band members chilled out, smoking some pot .

" So, When are we gonna start our plan? "

Gaara and others looked at him. Deidara whispered to them so that no one except them could hear.

" Maybe we should change the plan. "

" What do you mean ' change the plan ' ? "

Itachi glanced at him in confusion.

" You know, Sasori hasn't ever shown any interest in any girl before until how long hell knows. I once thought he was secretly a fag.. but tonight the boy hasn't ever taken his eyes off the woman over there.. so, I think we should make him having a shag with the woman to lose his virginity instead of some yappy tart like previously we planned.. As you can see, the woman is older than us and she won't badge him after the affair for sure. "

Gaara nodded in silence while Kisame smirked at his comment.

but Itachi glanced at the woman on the sofa over there, looked at him in slightly irritated manner

" But I want her for myself.. She seems totally different from any women I've ever met..."

" Oh, come on, Itachi! You know you can have any woman you want. but it's not easy for Sasori.. Just let him have a chance this time will you?! "

" Hn. "

Itachi knitted perfect-shaped eyebrows but reluctantly nodded.

" Okay, now, I'm going to give some tip to Sasori so that he can get the woman and I'll make sure that she can't get away of our plan. "

Deidara looked at them with a his infamous mischievous grin.

After Deidara had gone, Sakura looked at the boy who possessed intense eyes in embarassement and felt uneasiness as his gaze seemed to drill a hole in her face...

( Where is Ino when I needs her? )

" Um.. Why don't you sit down anyway? Sasori-kun? "

As if he had just waken up from a dream, his body little tensed after hearing her voice, but he slowly sat down on a sofa which faced her seat.

" So.. do you come this club regularly? "

" No, I do hardly. I'm not interested in going to nightclubs, I rather prefer staying at home to finish my art projects "

" Oh, I see. May I ask what you are making at the moment? "

" It's a life-size statue of a young woman. "

" Ah.. I see... "

" Oi, Sakura! Let's dance! We're not some old hags who are sitting in a meeting room of a hospital of anything! Come on! "

Ino who had gone to a dance floor long time ago came back and quickly grabbed her arms, dragging her to a dance floor.

" I'm sorry Sasori-kun, talk to you later.. "

Sakura quickly glanced at the boy who nods quietly with an apologetic smile.

" Ino, you promised me you wouldn't drag me to dance floor earlier! "

" Sorry, but I can't help it when you didn't have fun. Come on Sakura! You used to love dancing didn't you? Besides, how can you deny the opportunity when we've got most sought-after bachelors with us!!

Ino leaned her gorgeous long frame towards Naruto and danced together while Kiba gently held the hand of Sakura and led her to dance with him.

Ino soon indulged herself in some sexual dance while Sakura just shook her body to get the rhythm. bit in a few minutes later, Sakura started letting herself enjoy the sensation while dancing. The attention of crowds went to this unfamiliar beautiful woman in a red top.

She was dancing as if she was born to be a dancer.. Her body swung with perfect rhythm. Every men of the dance floor, gawking, witnessed her alluring movement while women watched her with ever envious eyes.

Even Ino once blinked at her best friend's elegant, yet very sexy manoeuvre.

" Oi, Sasori. "

Deidara came back to Sasori who was sitting on the sofa and glued his eyes to the goddess with roseate on the dance floor.

Sasori finally tore his eyes from the beauty to his bestmate in some irritated manner.

" Do you want her don't you? I can help you if you want.. "

" What are you talking about? "

" Don't make me a fool. You've been keeping your eyes on her whole time since we met her. "

" ... What do you want?.. "

" Trancol. You're gonna make some for me... Deal..? "

Sasori merely nodded yet his mate immediately understood. Deidara whispered in his ear.

" Go to bar to get Bloody Mary and offer it to her. "

" Eh? "

He looked at his best mate in mild confusion

" Just do it if you really want her tonight. "

Sasori signed but stood up the seat to get the cocktail like he was told

" One Blood Mary and one Vodka with ice please. "

He simply said while handing a 20 pounds note to a bartender.

The bartender nodded and was about serve him the ordered drinks on a tray but Sasori quickly picked up glasses then walked towards Sakura who had just came back from the dance floor. Her face turned into alluring red with some perspiration.

" Here, Sakura-san, I've got a drink for you. "

" Why thank you, Sasori-kun. I've been feeling pretty thirsty actually. "

She held it with some genuine smile and sank herself in the plushy sofa to sip it.

" Thanks Ino, I've enjoyed dancing so much despite I've got a pain of my toe now... "

She flashed a smile to her long partner of crime.

Deidara who had already settled himself comfortably next to Ino grinned at Sakura

" Well, I'm very glad to have known that someone finally got some fancy in my fellow, Sakura-san... As you can see he is too shy for his own sake but he really needs some love interest such as very beautiful lady like you... "

" Huh? What do you mean? Deidara-kun? "

" Oh, you obviously know what I meant, Sakura-san as you've accepted him now... "

He grinned wider while eyeing towards Sasori who quietly sat next to Kiba. Kiba stared at Deidara in confusion but finally realized something then stared at Sasori with a glare.

Ino who also had solved the riddle from Deidara, quickly whispered to Sakura who was still completely oblivion about the situation.

" ! ... Sakura... Your cocktail is Bloody Mary.. You see, accepting the cocktail from someone means you also have accepted to spend a night with the person who offered you the drink!! "

Her emerald eyes widened in shock with a gasp.

" Oh my god... "

She found herself trapped between inevitable situations

She didn't have any plan or desire to spend a night with Sasori. God, He is too young for her liking.. He's merely 16years old!

but if she refused this offer, she would definitely spoil her bestfriend's reputation as a foxy, fashionable woman.. What would she do?!

She contemplated what kind of consequences she might have if she had one night stand with the angelic boy..

Then she realized that she could find none.

It would be actually much easier as he was only a teenager who's obviously just looking for his first flight. It would not bring her to entangle situation like she would have with other grown men such as Kiba or Naruto. Unlike being with them, Sasuke also would never find out about their affair.

" If you want to rest now, there's some VIP suite rooms. You can get there from the door which is the next to the ladies powder room. "

Deidara's voice vaguely echoed in her mind as he lightly placed some silver material on her soft palm with a wicked grin

TBC

Additional Information.

Trancol- This is just some club drug I made up...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not having updated for long time..

Well this chapter will include pure smut.. well I surely hope so..

Chapter4 Passion

Entering the suite room, Sakura glanced at the boy with an apologetic smile.

"Can I take a shower? I'm sweating like hell after dancing for such a long time. "

Sasori nodded and quietly glanced at the king sized luxury bed in the room.

She quickly walked towards the bathroom but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? "

"Do you mind if I have a shower with you? "

Sakura slightly hesitated but decided to let him as they would have a shag later anyway.

" No... not at all.. Sasori-kun.. "

She quickly slipped off her offensive clothes and got in the shower room. Sasori also took off his shirt as well as leather trousers and followed her. She splashed hot water on her face to wash out all her make-up as it was irritating her skin. She then let her whole body soak the gentle water.

She moved sideways to let Sasori get some of the water as well.

To Sakura's surprise, Sasori's body was amazingly pale and slim yet quite well-built for a youngster.

His eyes bore into her eyes , his somewhat longing gaze made her body heated. Sasori gestured to move closer to him

" You'll get cold if you're standing away from the shower like that... "

Her body was pulled and settled in front of his body. As their body slightly contacted, his warm breath caressed her body, giving her some protection. His moist lips gently pressed against her forehead.

" You're so beautiful even when you have no make-up on.. Sakura-san. "

" Than.. "

Her words disappeared into his lush mouth as he kissed her...

Receiving his kiss, Sakura somewhat started doubting her decision as the kiss was rather chaste instead of lustful. But soon the attentive kiss turned more passionate as he leaned his head towards hers. His slender fingers slowly travelled down her back and her body become even more heated.

Feeling light dizziness, Sakura quickly put her hand on his torso to stop their kiss.

"I think we should wash ourselves now; I don't want to stay like this under the shower..."

Sasori nodded while reluctantly releasing her body from his hold. Sakura held some liquid soap from one of bottles in the shower shelf and started washing herself.

She quickly got out from the bathroom and guided him towards the bed. She sat on the bed with him. She gently pressed her lips on his thin soft lips and let her hands travel over his pale slender body..

" Sakura-san... "

He moaned in pleasure with his eyes half-closed. She kissed his eyelids gently while bringing her hand towards his member. She stroked it gently causing him to startle..

" Ugh..Ah... "

He moaned when her lips teasingly nibbled his ear then sucked his throat gently.

As his nipples perked up to her touch, she circled with her tongue and licked to make even harder

She felt his member slowly getting bigger inside of her hand and smiled a little. Then brought her face towards his lower body.. When she was about to put his shaft in her mouth, a slender hand stopped her. She soon found her body picked up by strong arms and laid down on the bed, under a pale slender body. His velvety thin lips fully captured her lips and his tongue slipped inside of her mouth to tangle with her own tongue. Their kiss soon become more fervent as his cool fingers travelled again all over her body in eagerness.

This was not what she planned. She wanted to be the one who gave him pleasure. After all he was still a virgin unlike her..

As his lips released her, she gasped for air.

" Let me.. "

"Shhhhh"

Sasori pressed his finger on her soft luscious lips

"I rather prefer feeling the inside of you even if I know your mouth is warm and comfortable.."

He softly pinched her upper lips with his thin ones and slipped his tongue to explore inside of her mouth.

Their shaky lustful breathe echoed the spacious room.

Sasori's lips and tongue coming down her nicely shaped jaw to her white flawless neck line and finally reached to her collarbone. He lightly suckled there and whispered to her.

" Do you like it? Does it feel nice? "

"Yeah..."

Sakura shivered and moaned in pleasure. His hands softly cupped her tender perfectly shaped breasts.

" Your breasts are very soft and smell nice... "

He buried his head on her shoulder and gently nipped her neck to make her moan more. As he massaged her breasts, her nipple became hard and she felt her lust was rising inside of her. Sasori moved his head on her breast as if he was a baby to be fed. He sucked gently on her nipple.

Sakura felt herself becoming wet and hot. He immediately noticed it and brought his hand on her moist fold.

" Ah... "

" Please say my name... Sakura-san.. "

" S, Sasori-kun.. "

" Inside of you is so much warmer and softer than I have imagined... "

He teased the centre of her wet hold with a finger and enjoyed how she was aroused by his gentle strokes. He slowly pushed his finger inside of her warm core and immediately earned a loud moan from his Venus. He felt his digit was wrapped up with thick juice and pushed his finger deeper to explore. Sasori couldn't tear his eyes off from her sweaty beautiful face.. He adventured by increasing fingers inside of Sakura. This was the first time Sasori had really thanked his best friend for insisting on watching thousands of porn films with him.

(He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find his angelic muse who suddenly appeared in front of him five years ago. He clearly remembered the day which made him realize that the world hadn't abandoned him... )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Angel and Devil 

Sakura woke up and found the boy's slender arms snaked around her long frame. She wanted to stay but she knew she had to go to work. She softly pressed her lips on his pale forehead to wake him up and asked him to let her free.

His reddish brown eyes hazily opened but focused on her emerald eyes within few minutes.

" Sasori-kun.. I've got to go back to my work now. I've got to work on a surgical operation this afternoon. "

The boy looked at her and with a sigh, reluctantly released her body. He stared at her for a while before finally picking up a note card and a pen from the bedside table.

" Okay… give me your mobile number "

" Why do you need my number? "

The boy looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

" So that I can meet you up later after your work to have a dinner, of course. "

She sighed while touching her forehead with her slender fingers.

" I don't think it's really a good idea.. Sasori-kun.. "

" Why is that? "

" .. because I'm not planning to go into a relationship with you. It's not convenient for you either. We just had a hot sex that's all. It was just one night stand…Sasori-kun... "

Hearing her words, Sasori's gaze suddenly turned into something more alert. His grip on the pen increased until it snapped in two.

" ... Sakura-san... I made love to you. I did not just have sex with you to lose my virginity... "

His reddish brown eyes started glinting with something darker.

Sakura felt her spine chilled when his dark garnet eyes pierced hers and suddenly found her body pushed against a wall. Two pale arms held her fragile arms on top of her head

" Ack! Let me go! Sasori-kun! "

" ... No.. You can't just do what you want and get away from me...I'm not a just poor little boy, Sakura-san... "

Her pale face lost even more colour and a shocked expression was replacing her previous expression .Sasori smirked slightly and started to lightly caress her soft cheek with his thin lips and whispered in her ear.

" Sakura-san... Remember that I'll do anything to make you mine."

After sucking her neck hard enough to leave a love bite, he released her from his grasp. A slight frown flashed on her face as a she felt a dull pain.

Taking a mobile from her bag, Sasori pressed the bottom of it . As her number became displayed, he jotted it down on a paper. He then walked towards Sakura and took a picture of her naked form.

" What are you...! "

Her words disappeared as Sasori kissed her passionately, still holding the mobile high. A flash blinded Sakura momentarily.

" Sakura-san... I'm going to send this picture to my computer and mobile phone… that means... I can print it anytime... "

He shone a sardonic smile on her while pressing some buttons. She immediately understood the meaning and looked at him with shock in her eyes.

" No, you can't ... "

Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

( If Sasuke knew this...! )

" Then be a good girl and meet me after work, Sakura-san.. "

Chuckling, he lightly pressed his soft lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive me for not having updated for a long time.. but I've been struggling to tame my MBM... *sighs*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Even though seating inside of a mini-cab, Sakura's body never stopped trembling by what happened earlier at Pleasure Dome. As the car stopped, she quickly got off and headed to her doctor's office to shake off unpleasant feeling.

" Sakura... "

Someone called her name and felt a hand touched lightly on her shoulder. She turned and found her childhood sweetheart, Sasuke looking at her with usual manner.

" Hey, Sasuke-kun.. "

" It's so not like you to be late in the morning. You usually arrive here at least 10 minutes before don't you? "

" ... Well, my period has just started and I felt dizzy this morning so, I stayed at home longer this morning. "

She felt a pang of guilt while saying this lie to her beloved childhood crush..

" I see... Do you wanna a cup of coffee? "

" Yes, I do actually. Thanks.. "

He nodded and back to the kitchen to make some coffee

After he left, Sakura sighed and sat on her chair to relax herself... but her body again tensed as the image of the angelic boy flashed in her mind... She told herself that she was just paranoid. Everything would be fine as he didn't know where she lived or anything didn't he?

" Here "

Sasuke put a mug of coffee on her desk, while looking at her thoughtfully.

" Your face seems lost colour. Are you sure you feel okay? You don't need to do today's operation by yourself if you don't feel well. Shizune-san or someone else can do it instead. "

but Sakura shook her head with a sigh.

" No, I'm fine. Chiyo-san is like my real grandmother so, I want to do the operation myself, She trusts me too. "

" Okay "

Sasuke simply nodded and started scanning some documents on his desk. She sipped her coffee slowly, trying to ease her meddled mind.. but the vision of piercing Garnet orbs kept haunting her as if they were mocking her attempt.

' No, Sakura... You shouldn't let yourself down with such a trivial thing when you're working.. '

Unknown to her, Sasuke was observing his usual cheerful long time girl-friend. He knew definitely something was wrong with her..

' Has she noticed it? No.. she can't be.. '

He was always very discreet when he went to meet another girls.. Lucky for him, Sakura was so naïve despite her intelligence which earned her to be graduated as a top student from the most prestigious university in the country.

That's why he could keep having raunchy sexual activities without her intervention since when they were 16..

but what if her best friend Ino he once flirted with eventually slipped out his sinful acts to her? No he couldn't let it happen when he and Sakura were planning to go next step... for the sake of his family..

Sakura was a perfect future partner of him as she always did what he told her.. like a very obedient dog.. but very beautiful, intelligent one.. He couldn't imagine Sakura would leave him even if finding out what he had been doing..

Rubbing her temple with a pale slender finger, she picked up a medical record of Chiyo who she had been acknowledging for a quite a while. Chiyo was a very old woman, yet having a quite humour and somewhat getting on well with her. Sakura always talked with her like her real grandmother and verse versa. In spite of her usual cheerfulness and how much they were close to each other, Chiyo never had mentioned about her own family or she hadn't ever any visitors to see her.. So, to Chiyo, Sakura was the only one who truly cared about her well-being.. Chiyo had been having a severe arthritis.. and as a doctor Sakura wanted to remove all her discomfort for this loveable old woman as early as she could. It's good that the hospital she worked was jointed with a hospice as well... so that even if Chiyo had left that hospital she would be sent to the hospice to be looked after fully by some of trustworthy people and this meant Sakura could go to see her favourite old patient within 10 mins after her work or even during her work hours.

Her eyes darted towards her wrist watch which pointed currently only at 08:45... She felt the time passed painstakingly slow.. as if it stopped around her only...

" Then be a good girl and meet me after your work Sakura-san... "

The slightly low voice of a certain teenager lingered in Sakura's mind as a cruel reminder. She didn't have any desire to meet the boy... but she had to comply as he told since she didn't wish their affair to be found by her long time boy friend she had been loving and devoted fully for at least more than 10 years...

As if her thought was read, she noticed that her mobile phone vibrating to inform her that there was some text message.. She dully took out her mobile phone from her bag.. but nearly dropped off her phone in horror since it was from the person who had been currently agonizing her mentally..

My sweetest, Sakura-san..,

I'll pick you up after your work about 18:30... Don't even think about avoiding me as I know where you work and live or even wherever you go next...

If you think I'm just buffing.. just click attached file with this message.

So, remember that the conversation we did earlier this morning is still intact...

I can't wait to see you tonight...

Miss you a lot already...

Yours and yours only Sasori

She gasped when the pic Sasori took earlier and a map which shown her current residence flashed behind the text message. She quickly deleted it in desperation.

No! How come she was so careless to give so many advantages already to a mere teenager who she had just met?!

No, she had to think something quick as possible to get out of this mess.. or she would be completely screwed.. Her reputation as a skilful doctor, her future love life as a Sasuke's wife would be trashed out of window of her life...

No, she needed to concentrate on her operation for the sake of Chiyo...

Sakura slowly raked her fingers on her soft rose petal hair to calm herself down.

Relax... Relax.. Sakura... you're a strong, grown-up, capable woman.. you won't let a little boy control your life..

She mumbled these words over and over like a chant in her head while breathing deeply a few times.

Meanwhile, Sasori had been lying down on a bed he and Sakura had shared only a while ago.. He had just sent a text to his beloved muse's mobile. He lazily glanced at the computer screen of his hand size laptop, which was currently showing a map of Hidden Leaf town centre.. He gently traced over his slender, pasty finger on the picture of a hospital on the screen, contemplating what a certain beautiful woman was doing at the moment.. He felt his body gradually heated up with mere thoughts of her.. His body was aching for a gentle touch from his Sakura.. His lips were longing to be moulded with her luscious ones...

He had known instantly he was destined to be with her even though he was just 11 years old at the time when first time he met the angel in that dark cold night.. Sasori had known already his life would be sealed with that rose petal haired woman... That's why he needed to discard anything which stood in his way to be with his muse, Sakura even if some blood would be spilt in the process...


End file.
